Remember
by GundamDelta6
Summary: First Labyrinth fanfic. Jareth visits Sarah at her home to see what she remembers.


Yeah... been a time since I put anything up here, and for that, I cannot apologize enough, but I got a new job and I don't really have a lot of time left to write anymore, but I wrote this one a few months ago for a friend's birthday and it's been sitting on my harddrive, so I thought I'd post it up here. It's mentioned below, but I thought I'd mention it here too... This is based on the MANGA, not the movie, with a scene inspired by the novelization (chapter 14) It's just in the Movie section because I couldn't find "Return to Labyrinth" in the manga section... I only own the first two volumes, and read the first part of the third volume on TokyoPop (dot) com and came up with this story for my friend Hotaruchan ^_^

* * *

Title: Remember

Category: Labyrinth

Pairing: Jareth/Sarah

Genre: Romance

Set: based on part of Chapter 1 of Volume 3 of the Return to Labyrinth manga

Rating: R

Summary: Jareth visits Sarah at her home to see what she remembers.

Author Note: SMUT! That is all…

* * *

Jareth sat at Sarah's kitchen table, looking around in disdain. He'd been surprised that she hadn't kicked him out since he'd entered without her permission. She'd shown him to the kitchen and offered him tea and peach pie. Gladly, he'd accepted. _'Kingdom as great my ass…'_ Jareth thought snidely as he took in the oak paneled cabinets and linoleum tiled floor, the dish-strainer near the sink with a plate, drinking glass, silverware and cooking dishes sitting to dry. _'Pity… she could have had so much more than this.'_

"So… Mr. Quinn…" Sarah's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he had to pause for a moment before remembering that he'd told her that was his name.

"Please, Jareth will be fine..." he smiled charmingly. _'Come now, Sarah, say my name like you used to,'_ he silently urged her. He'd kept a close eye on her over the years, and he'd gotten jealous quite a few times. The angriest he had become while observing her from afar was when she had quit her dreams, stopped reading fairy tales and quoting that infernal red-bound book to her baby brother. How he longed to hear her tell the story of the Goblin King again.

"Jareth…" she corrected, feeling a strange tingle in her lips as his name passed, a feeling of familiarity. "How did you find me here?"

"Oh, Sarah, don't worry about the hows. I'm here now… That's all that matters." Jareth set down his teacup and folded his arms over the tabletop, smiling, showing his pointed teeth. His mismatched eyes glittered and Sarah finally seemed to notice. Really notice. One eyebrow quirked in amusement at the emotions that raced across her face, not one of which was recognition, which disappointed him just a bit. The Goblin King rose from his chair and leaned over the table towards her.

"Wh…what are you doing?" Sarah asked, mildly afraid at the glitter of his eyes, one pupil slightly larger than the other. Of course, since the moment he'd uttered the name 'Jareth' on her doorstep, she knew he was familiar. Dangerous. She couldn't place how she knew him though, knew that his story about their acquaintance in the theatre to be the most pathetic tripe she'd ever heard. He leaned closer and she blinked and leaned back in her chair, a fantastic vision covering her eyelids for the second that they were closed.

_Sarah felt herself becoming very dizzy as she spun around the dance floor with Jareth. Or perhaps it wasn't the spinning that caused her dizziness, but the silver decorations she wore in her hair. The longer she wore them, the heavier they seemed to feel, pairing with the full-skirted dress to weigh her down. A sort of fear rose up in her as the King of Goblins leaned towards her, his eyes sliding closed as he slid his arm around her waist. Alarms sounded in her mind, everything in her screamed that he was going to kiss her and that she shouldn't want him to. She was fifteen, much too young for such a thing. She pushed him away and turned to run, stopping just short of colliding with the curved wall of the ballroom. She had to get out of here, but there were no exits she could see. Glancing over her shoulder, Sarah saw Jareth approaching her. She swallowed a lump that had risen in her throat and picked up the closest thing she could and hurled the chair at the glass wall. Instantly, she was falling through darkness, the silver headdress and pearl encrusted dress melted away to leave her in her jeans and poet's shirt. Damn him… and damn her too for not realizing sooner._

"You!" she cried, suddenly surging up out of her chair and moving behind it, hands gripping it in case she needed to throw it at him. "What are you doing here!" Jareth moved around the table and chair, taking her hands off of the furniture and holding them tightly in his own. "What do you want with me?"

"So you remember me at last, do you?" he whispered, bending his head low to whisper against her lips, his hands keeping her from pulling away. "Do you remember what you said to me?"

Sarah tried to pull away, but couldn't move too far before she felt as if her wrists would break from the strength of his grip. Without her consent, her lips formed the words, "you have no power over me." She resisted when he pressed his smirking lips to hers, refusing to kiss him back. He pulled away after a moment and she glared at him.

"That may be, but you still belong to me, Sarah. You have always belonged to me. You said it yourself, or do you forget that as well?" He smirked, his eyes glimmering with challenge. She kept her lips pressed tightly together and hate shone in her eyes. Leaning close, he whispered again, reciting the words of the story he always loved to listen to whenever she would tell it to Toby. "What no one knew… was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the young girl… and had given her special powers…"

"No…" Sarah whimpered. "I don't belong to you… Never… You're a monster, Jareth…" She tried again to wrest her arms from his grip, but succeeded only in making her wrists hurt terribly. The look he gave her then sent a thrill through her and she swallowed hard to ease the lump in her throat. "Please let me go," she whispered in a small voice, biting her lip. She whimpered and began struggling again when he turned her to lean her over the table, knocking one of their teacups to the floor where it shattered.

"Submit to me, Sarah…" he whispered, leaning over her. She was old enough now to know that his promises were law, decree. He repeated the old promise as an order. If there was even the slightest bit of love in her heart for him, she would obey her King. "Fear me…" he hissed and she shivered under him. Out of fear or arousal he wasn't sure. "Love me…" he continued, pressing his lips to hers again, nudging her up on the table a bit more and crawling up over her, one foot still resting on the floor, unsure how much weight the table would hold. She shivered again under him as he pressed his length against her and he delighted to hear her moan, to feel her begin to kiss back. He pulled away and she pouted. "Do as I say," he commanded, his voice velvety as he slid a hand to slip under the sweater she wore, his long fingers tripping over her flesh as he reached to caress a lace-covered breast.

"Anything you say, Jareth… just stop this insanity…" she gasped out, flooded with sensation. "Please," she begged, gazing up at him. Her mind was spinning and it barely registered that she was about to get laid on her kitchen table. Sarah couldn't control her hands as they slid up over the Goblin King's broad chest. She felt his heartbeat under her palm, and her own heart quickened.

"I am your slave," he whispered against her lips as he pulled away enough to tear her jeans from her body. Resting one knee on the table, he pressed forward again, sliding his hand to press a long finger into her and was rewarded with a moan of pleasure and another shiver ran through her. He pressed his lips over her neck and added a second finger, beginning to thrust slowly with those fingers. She cried out and arched her hips against his hand as his thumb moved to rest on her clit. How he'd longed to touch her like this. Even during her trip through his labyrinth, he'd fought with his own desires to offer her a trade that would keep her Underground. She had been young then, too young, and even underground it wasn't done. She was older now, twenty eight. His cock throbbed in his pants as he listened to her noises, pleased to be the one causing the sounds of pleasure to escape her lungs.

"Jareth, please…" she whimpered and he moved his other hand to undo the fastenings of the slacks he wore for his Aboveground disguise, easily sliding them down and positioning himself above her again. He removed his fingers from her body and slowly replaced them with his long shaft, moaning. Her moans mixed with his as they joined at long last. "Yes…"

"Yes, what, Sarah?" Jareth whispered sensually in her ear as he moved in her. _'No power indeed… I have every power over you, Sarah…'_ He smirked and kissed her neck. He had the power to make her moan and scream in pleasure and he had the power to leave her hanging on the very edge of completion. He had the power to make her mind whirl with his mere presence, and he had the power to make her forget any of this ever happened. He wouldn't, however. Jareth was loath to admit it, but he felt more than a mere attraction to her. The story she told her stepbrother had basis in fact. He was in love with her. Heaven forbid the Fae from ever admitting such a thing aloud, but it was true. And now, she was finally his.

"More, Jareth, please," she replied, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts, moaning exquisitely. Jareth complied with her request, thrusting harder and faster into her, urging her towards her climax. He would not deny the woman he wanted as his queen anything. "Oh, yes, Jareth, so close…" The Goblin King kissed her neck again, suckling gently as he moved in her, his pace quickening slightly with every thrust until he was sure the table would crack underneath her with the force and speed of their movements. He needn't have worried, however, as before he could give her all his strength, she came, his name on her lips. Music to his ears. His heart throbbed and he felt as though his soul was ablaze as he came not long after. "Oh, Jareth…" she whispered as she lay across the table, panting.

"Tell me now what power I have over you," he answered, shifting up to press a kiss to her lips, using his tongue to part her lips tenderly.

"I am yours," she whispered, her chest heaving as she lay completely relaxed against the table. With a small smirk, Jareth thought it was close enough. He pulled out of her and tucked himself away before helping her to sit up on the table and easing her to her feet. She pulled her panties and jeans back on, blushing furiously. "If I had known you were that good, I would have summoned you when I became legal."

"You flatter me, Sarah," Jareth replied smugly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You haven't experienced enough to know just how good I am…" Leaning down, he nipped her ear and kissed the corner of her jaw. "I'll return for you, Sarah."

"Don't go," Sarah whispered, leaning against him. "Stay with me. " Jareth smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Gladly."

* * *

So much for my own take on the Sarah-lets-Jareth-rule-her story, except mine isn't based on the movie-verse XP Let me know what you think


End file.
